


Home

by That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark



Category: Gravity Falls, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark/pseuds/That_One_Dude_With_The_Ark
Summary: Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano are sent on a mission by Chiron after getting an anonymous call from a town named Gravity Falls, Oregon in order to investigate and possibly deal with god-level disturbances. Upon arriving, they meet with Sam and Dean Winchester who were supposedly sent for the same reason only they tag along their angel friend, Castiel. Now, obviously Dipper and Mabel Pines, along with their friends, have quite a few questions for these mysterious strangers but they all quickly realize there's something much more important to deal with.I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! Percy Jackson is a property of Rick Riordan, Supernatural of Eric Kripke, and Gravity Falls of Alex Hirsh. I would never disrespect any of these amazing creators by attempting to take credit for their works so please, if you don't know who some of these characters are, go check out their works!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. The Arrival (Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Reyna)

Percy Jackson had been resting in his cabin at the time of getting a call from chiron. He called with urgency in his voice and immediately instructed the son of Poseidon to come to the Big House for a meeting. Percy, remembering very few times Chiron had sounded so stressed or panicked, wasted no time in leaping from his bunk, darting out of the Poseidon cabin (making sure not to wake his half-brother Tyson whom was staying at Camp Halfblood for the week), and slamming into the basement of the Big House where Chiron was at the head of the large pool table they all used to conduct meetings.

On the left side of the table sat the son of Hades Nico Di Angelo, leaning back in his chair. He currently wore a loose-fitting black t-shirt with a white skull branded on the chest, blue Jean's, and two matching bunny slippers, pink bunny slippers. His skin was as pale as always, meaning his boyfriend, Will Solace, a child of Apollo, hadn't managed to get him outside much like he had hoped. Or perhaps that's just how a child of Hades was meant to look? Dark crescents were wrinked underneath the boy's closed eyes, either hinting at insane sleep deprivation of mascera, and his black curly hair was all messed up in massive knots, that wasn't very different from his typical appearance though.

Sitting next to death boy was a familiar Roman sight, this being Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. The Chestnut-haired, lightly chocolate skinned warrior was dressed in gold plate armor with red tassles hanging from the shoulder blades onto her back to form a cape. All of this covered up the purple and golden SPQR shirt she wore below it all. She also appeared to be wearing a white ruffled gown of sorts, Percy knew better than to question any of her choices after all.

Finally was the familiar blonde-haired, white skinned woman sitting on the left side of the table, almost like she was waiting for someone. Then her grey eyes locked on percy's and he felt his heart flutter once more. Annabeth Chase currently wore a faded orange Camp Halfblood t-shirt with a black pegasus on it, reminding Percy of Blackjack, as well as light grey Jean's and beige sandals. However what percy had failed to realize was that when her eyes locked on his, Nico and Reyna both turned to look at him before both blushed and turned away. Annabeth was red as a tomato.

Why this was happening the son of Poseidon simply couldn't figure out until her looked down at his tanned and tones body, which was only concealed on his lower half by a pair of loose-fitting swim trunks. That's right, he had been relaxing when he had got the call and in the urgency of Chiron's voice had forgotten to go put on actually clothing. Now he was turning red as well. Chiron placed a fist to his mouth and gave a light cough, gaining everyone's attention as he motioned for Percy to sit down next to Annabet which, once he did so, she placed a light kiss on his cheek and smiled. Percy returned the kiss and they both turned back to the camp leader.

"As all of you are well aware given the messages I sent you, earlier this morning I had recieved a call on a cell phone I had purchased only a few months ago. The anonymous caller addressed me by name, asked if I was still in business training Demigods, and when I responded yes he told me there was a situation in a town known as Gravity Falls, Oregon which would require my most capable warriors. Though I know very well not to trust strangers, I can almost always tell a lier when I hear one and this man, he sounded truly frightened. So I summoned all of you. I attempted to also gain the attention of Hazel, Frank, Piper, and Jason but I simply couldn't reach them. I plan to attempt this once more tomorrow morning but until then I'm here to ask all four of you to go on a quest to figure out what exactly is going on in this mysterious town. I will be giving you directions as it seemes Gravity Falls is not on any maps, at least, no traditional ones and I will make sure to check in on all of you every day to make sure you're all safe. Do you think you can do this?"

Nico sighed but nodded, making it very clear that he would have to go tell Will about all this and Chiron would be paying for transport since he couldn't shadow travel all four of us all the way to Oregon. Well, not easily at least. Chiron agreed to this. Reyna nodded without saying a word and left. Annabeth however seemed to at least be a bit worried about this before muttering "I have a bad feeling" under her breath and leaving with percy close behind, he didn't need to say anything for Chiron to know he was definitely on board.


	2. The Arrival (Sam, Dean, and Cass (aka angelic bae))

It had been a relatively slow day so far for the Winchesters and their angelic companion. As per usual on days with seemingly no cases, Dean had decided to take an hour long shower while Sam impatiently passed outside the door, continuously knocking every ten minutes which could be heard all throughout their bunker due to his boxer-sized hands. Currently, Castiel was simply standing outside, it had been so long since the sun had truly been out in Lebanon Kansas that even an angel had to appreciate all the warmth it gave his skin.

His skin. Those words seemed so normal to him even though this skin was not his, this hair not his, and this body...not his. The previous owner had long since passed away as after Castiel had been allowed to possess his body, said vessel was put through strain after strain after strain and he had endured it all, Jimmy was a strong soul. However, nobody could even hope to survive being ripped apart and having your molecules scattered across the globe due to the Leviathans. Ugh, just remembering those ass-faces as Dean commonly put it always brought him chills.

Castiel was yanked from his thoughts rather rudely however when he heard Sam yell, "Finally" with an exasperated sigh and Dean simply chuckle. This had caused Cass to chuckle as well, those brothers, always getting mad at each other for one reason or another. It made sense how very few mortal and immortal beings, even various gods, got rather fed up with them but somehow Cass had managed to stick through it all and in doing so had gained a family, not like his brothers and sisters in heaven, but a true family that cared for him and loved him. Then his phone rang.

Cass flipped out the phone he had hidden in one of the lower pockets of his beige trench coat. "Hello," he answered in his typically gruff voice though confusion was evident in his speech. He hadn't been expecting any calls today. It was only then that he heard the ring again and realized it wasn't coming from his phone, it was inside his head. he put his phone back into his pocket and pressed two fingers to his temple before speaking once more, this time angry and on edge. "Hello!?"

"Hello? Hello? Oh thank goodness, for a second I wasn't sure this device would even be able to penetrate the unearthly barrier but it seems I've still got it even after all these years."

"Who is this," Castiel asked, already heading back to the bunker as he began to piece together that this man, this human from the sounds of it, had managed to tap into angel radio, not only that but he was communicating throughout it! This could only spell out danger.

"Ah, yes, yes, of course you aren't aware of who I am. I was actually looking for Naomi but it seems she has...faded. Anyway, a discussion for another time. The point is I'm dealing with something rather important over here and I need help. This thing, it could tear apart the entire universe along with everyone with it! I doubt even God would be able to eradicate this creature. That's why I need the best hunter I ever knew, I need John Winchester. When you find him, tell him to go to Gravity Falls, Oregon and visit a rather tacky-looking building labeled "The Mystery Shack." Thank you."

The voice cut off and Castiel was left in shock, how did this human know Naomi? And why did he think that talking to her would bring him John? There were so many questions running through Castiel's mind that when he entered back into the bunker and saw the brothers sitting among the large table of the country, even they saw it.

"You okay Cass," Sam asked worriedly. Currently the large man was still only wearing black running shorts and a pair of black socks, leaving the rest of his well-worked body to be exposed to the room. His light brown hair draped down the sides of his head like Niagara Falls and curled upwards at his shoulders while his piercing brown eyes stared into Cass's. He was definitely beautiful by human standards. And then there was Dean.

"Yeah, you look like crap," the shorter yet still just as strong Dean Winchester spoke. Currently his hair was stylized to almost look like a crew cut yet uneven and swooping to his right. He wore a large pink robe tied at the waist and undoubtedly no underwear as he went commando every time he was able to comfortably. Pink fluffy slippers dawned his feet and he held a large mug of coffee between his hands which he blew on and gingerly took a sip of.

Castiel quickly made his way down to their level and began explaining what had just happened to him outside and with each word he spoke, the men grew more and more worried. Every question they asked him he couldn't answer, much to his dismay, but by the end of his recalling of the previous events, it went without saying that they were going to go check out what the hell was going on with this random guy, all of them.

Dean and Sam left, Dean returning in a thick grey flannel shirt, topping a white t-shirt while being topped by a brown faded jacket as well as a pair of black slacks and black shoes. They were his FBI shoes but, right now, he was too stressed to care and, really, they were the easiest pairs to put on. Sam was dressed in a red felt shirt with a beige jacket, much like Dean's, covering it up everywhere but the front which remained unbuttoned. He had also chosen darker colored slacks but had gone for a pair of dark brown sneakers, actually willing to put in some effort. Castiel was already dressed just how he should be with a beige trench coat opened at the front, revealing a white office shirt and a blue tie while his lower half was covered with blue Jean's and brown walking shoes.

Once they were all dressed, they set off, unsure of what could possibly await them.


	3. The Arrival (Dipper, Mabel, etc.)

Dipper and Mabel had left the rundown town of Gravity Falls many summers ago and their parents had forbade them from going back due to the discovery of Stanley and Stanford's switching places as well as their setting off on a grand quest across the seas. Slowly DIpper and Mabel had changed in appearance with Dipper adopting a much more lumberjack-y look while Mabel had swung for the outrageous hipster-clown-grandma combo. It was often hilarious to exit his room everyday and see whatever new accessories his sister had decided to dawn that day. However, today was different but he simply couldn't figure out why.

Dipper had been starting to develop this sense of unease like he had gotten at Gravity Falls whenever Bill had been closeby or when the wind would grow cold for a seemingly unknown reason but he couldn't decipher why. Bill had been defeated, that he was sure of, there was no way the demon could've escaped from Grunkle Stan's memory before it had been erased. It was times too perfectly. So what on Earth could it be?

Dipper groaned as he exited his room, a white t-shirt dawning is scrawny pale form only to be mostly covered with a red and brown flannel jacket. He wore running shorts which exposed his rather worked legs which had made themselves more prominent ever since he had been pressured by his parents to try out for track and had ended up becoming quite fond of the sport. He also had on the hat Wendy had given him before he and his sister had departed from the town. Speaking of which, as the door next to him opened and shut, Dipper turned to be met with the worried expression of his sister.

"Dipper, something's wrong. I don't know what but even Waddles can tell, and if Waddles thinks something's up then you know it's true." To state her point, Mabel showed Dipper the large pink pig pacing between her legs, oinking annoyedly as well as in fear as if to tell whatever was going to happen to simply get it over with already. Mabel currently sported a vibrant purple sweater with a multicolored ice cream cone on it's center as well as puffy white sweatpants, earrings in the shapes of her initials, a cat ear headband, and no more braces as she had gotten them removed last year.

"Yeah, I know, there's definitely something wrong here. I can feel it. It's almost like...like..." Before Dipper could finish his though, thunder slammed against the ground outside, shaking the house. Dipper grabbed his sister's hand and yanked her down the stairs, passing by the living room before exiting their house into the large lawn where he saw their mailbox seconds away from ripping itself out of the ground while the winds around them seemed to be circling their house. Dipper, in a state of sudden panic, reached into his jacket only to remember that the journal had been burned by Bill in their confrontation. However, that's when the boy remembered the spell that Stanford had taught him to make sense of whatever was happening, almost like detect magic in his game 'Dungeons, Dungeons, & More Dungeons!' Dipper muttered the spell beneath his breath while Mable held Waddles tight and soon enough, the air around them began to glow a luminous blue and the shaking stopped as the winds centered into a form.

In front of the Pine twins had emerged three short old women, each with pure white wrinkles forms dressed in black cloaks. A thread spanned the three of them and the middle one held an eye in her hand. Immediately Dipper recognized the women from a book he had begun reading yesterday, a book on Greek mythology.

"The Fates," he breathed.

The women began to whisper amongst themselves before finally all three of them turned to face the twins in unison and they called out. "Pines to Gravity Falls, you will find the source, five comrades you will meet, four of old, you must stop it." All three of them in unison then simply evaporated into the air, leaving as if nothing had happened. Mabel turned to Dipper, a confused and equally worried expression plastered across her face but Dipper already knew what needed to happen next as he turned to his sister.

"Come on, we're going to Gravity Falls."


	4. I'm Sorry, Who Are You? (PJO)

Percy Jackson, Nico Di angelo, Annabeth Chase, and Reyna Ramírez-Arellano all got stuffed into an old, rusted, camo green pickup truck with a crate in the back containing everything they would need inside, including something that persisted throughout the entire trip in making an annoying clinking an hissing sound. During their trip, Nico would occasionally shadow travel them a short distance, making himself pass out temporarily but at one point saving them all a trip across half of Montana and earning himself a trip to an all you can eat chinese buffet. Percy suddenly found himself missing Frank.  
Him and the big sumo guy hadn't been talking as much as they used to, though back then Percy had just lost his memory so he assumed it was understandable. However, when Frank had become praetor at Camp Jupiter and Reyna had stepped down, allowing Hazel to take her place, Frank had seemingly cut the son of Poseidon out of his life entirely. He was busy and Percy understood that but he always missed his friends, no matter what. Percy gazed around the table they had chosen to sit at and noticed that Reyna wasn't eating a whole lot, that and her hands were pressed to the sides of her chair. She stared menacingly at her fish which either meant they needed to get her to a mental hospital or she was worried about something.  
"Hey, if you're gonna eat my brother, could you not look so terrifying at him? He's getting worried." Percy chuckled and Reyna simply rolled her eyes though a smile pierced her stern expression as she began cutting open the fish.  
"How have you not been killed by her yet," Annabeth, his absolutely adorable girlfriend inquires.  
"Excuse me madam but I have the power of the gods and feesh on my side!" He said it proudly, pressing a hand to his chest as he turns his chin up above his friends.  
"It's because he's quirky and an idiot. Who could honestly kill someone who'll kill themself by accident cutting a pineapple?" The boy of death spoke, not looking up once from his plain white rice. Gods, he was always such a downer, but Percy liked Nico, he and Will were always interesting to hang out with...Will more so.  
"Hey, no, don't even try that! For your information, I cut a pineapple last week as well as peeled a carrot, both without cutting myself, someone else, or accidentally summoning a bit of water!"  
"It's true, I was very proud of him. I even took pictures," Annabeth responded, making Percy feel even more prideful when really he should've felt at least some form of embarrassment. Still, even Nico smiled at this, and that was rare. Though, as Percy watched all his friends gather to gave at the pictures of him, he smiled. He was so lucky to have these friends with him through all his journeys, otherwise he wasn't sure he could've survived this long. They hit the road again shortly afterwards.  
Upon finally arriving in Oregon, it took the demigods another couple of hours to locate and drive to the old town of Gravity Falls, passing an old water tower that undoubtedly held dust now instead. They then pulled up to a large rectangular roofed house in the middle of the woods with big red letters screaming "The Mystery Shack" and outside the establishment stood an amazing array of people.  
The first two that really stood out were the towering thirty year old man with Jesus hobo hair, lumberjack clothing, and jaw that could cut diamonds alongside another man with the same features only his hair was crew cut and black and he was much shorter. It was easy to tell who must be older. In front of them stood a tall, muscular but in te skinny sort of way, red headed character wearing thick green flannel, blue jeans, a baseball cap with a blue pinetree on it, and socks. Just socks. The man standing next to her wore a black suite, black dress pants, black shoes, a red tie, an eyepatch, and a weird fez hat. He also looked as though he had eaten the entirety of the buffet they had just came from as he was pretty damn round with his face being a bowling pin compared to his entire body lane.  
Who the hell were these guys?


End file.
